ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero Of Light Rises PART 1
Plot HEAN 10- THE HERO OF LIGHT RISES PART 1: SEASON 2 PREMIERE The Funeral The light of day…the dark of night. The difference between night and day, are so different- sort of like the difference between good and evil. Good is the light that holds you up in a battle, whereas evil holds you down, with deep thoughts of revenge. Symbols of good and evil can even be shown in the compatibility between Hean and Kanker themselves. It was more of a dreadful Wednesday, as the entire Highwood community was standing at St. Paul’s graveyard. Hean, Keoff, and Waroline were standing together…staring at Alan Gordon’s grave. Today was Alan’s funeral, and everyone in town was there. People were making speeches, as Hean’s turn was next. The military were there too as they stood in alignment, with their rifles in their hands waiting to shoot the pistols into the air in Gordon’s memory. “Alan…was my best friend as we were kids. We knew each other since we were 2, and we’ve been friends since. It was deeply depressing to hear that my friend was gone. I miss him already...” Matthew Peters said, “ever since he became president, I was proud for him. But he had a good side with the military, and that’s what always worried me. Every day, he would leave the white house to direct his army to work out a stealth attack, probably to kill that evil terrorist, Kanker. I was never sure if he’d return, no, I wouldn’t. ” Peters cried as he wiped his tears with his arm. Memories instantly popped into Hean’s head. Memories he’d hope to get rid of, but for some reason they would always pop right back in his head at the worst times. “Look at all of us. Wonderful what happens when you walk into the United Nations Building, huh? Anyway, I have come here to bring to bring order to our world. I AM YOUR FUTURE. I AM YOUR RULER. I AM ORDER, PEACE, AND JUSTICE!” Hean had remembered Kanker say. “LET THE GAMES BEGIN!” Kanker had also said, right before Hean and Kanker’s final battle. Soon after, it was Hean’s turn to make a speech. As the rain poured down on Hean’s blue umbrella, he stood up tall and firm, holding up his speech line. Keoff stood with Waroline, as they both looked up to Hean. Oh, they were so proud of how their friend had become the hero that they’d always only dreamed of. “Ladies and gentlemen. We come here tonight to honor Alan Gordon, President of the United States. Gordon…was a remarkable man. He did not deserve to be killed, no. No he did not. He was brave…he was a hero…he had fought with the U.N right until the very end. He had helped our country in more ways than one. No, not just the U.S.A, the entire world. A true symbol of courage, he was. Alan Gordon, let yourself be in our memories. But the army will win, and Kanker will be served with Justice! Tonight we honor Alan Gordon. Thank you.” Hean said. Hean stepped down, and put three red roses on Gordon’s grave. “A hero, Gordon. A hero.” 8 gunshots were heard, as they all solemnly remembered Alan Gordon, for he was the best president U.S.A could’ve had. The American flag was there, waving boldly as the wind scattered the rain everywhere. Gordon's Investigation A week later after the dramatic funeral, Hean and Keoff had gone off to Alan Gordon’s old house in Los Angelos. After Hean and Keoff heard it was being demolished due to the two residents of the house being dead, they decided to quickly visit the place before anything was tore down to pieces to see if there was anything important left behind. Hean did know that he was also a wanted fugitive, so he decided to hide by having his mom drive him there. She had a work meeting there also, so she agreed to take them. Hean, Linda and Keoff pulled up to Gordon’s house in their small blue mini-van. Suprisingly, the house was quite small. It was a house made out of brown and red bricks, as the basement was underground. Hean and Keoff got out, as Linda drove away as fast as she could to get to her work meeting. They ran inside the house, as they slammed the door shut. The door instantly fell to the ground a minute later, noting that it was quite old. Keoff decided to go in the kitchen, while Hean wandered around the main living room. He looked on the ground as he saw big red spray painted words say: DEMOLISH. Hean sat on the brown fluffy couch, wiping the dust off the arm rests. He looked around the entire room. Red curtains, two brown tables, a couch, a flat screen T.V that was smashed to the ground, and a wreath right above the fireplace. He lifted the pillows up, but he saw nothing to report about. “Keoff, how’s it coming? Did you find anything?” Hean asked, as he was now looking under the brown sofa. “Yeah- I found lunch!” Keoff said with a mouthful of pasta salad. “Don’t even want to know…” Hean replied. Hean put the sofa down, and walked over to the brown tables to see the picture frames. On one table, there were two picture frames. One was a completely empty frame, while the other frame was a cracked picture of Alan and his wife on the beach, laughing…as if they had a good time. For Hean, it was almost as if his good times were over. The government was posting annoying ads about searching for new candidates for a new president, Julie Yamamoto died after saving his life in France just a few months ago, Highwood was literally destroyed, and to top it all off…yesterday was his Dad’s birthday. And those were only a MINIMAL amount of Hean’s problems. Hean felt as if his life was pretty much over. Hean put the picture back onto the table, and walked out of the living room. He walked down the hall, and opened the door to the right of him. For a second, it almost felt like a madhouse. Papers were scattered everywhere, a pair of glasses were hanging on the door knob, and the computer had a huge crack right in the screen. Hean walked further, and discovered on the wall a huge chalkboard with a big brown blanket covering it. He took the blanket, and yanked it off the board. The board was full of equations, which led to something. Something big, Hean could definitely figure. At the bottom, the 22nd or 23rd equation was circled, as if it had to be the answer to all these problems. “What is this…” Hean mumbled, figuring out what he was seeing. Hean turned around, and looked at a brown cupboard he had not noticed, on top of a light blue bookshelf. It had books such as: How to end callifrus malfunction, ''or ''Dr. Kelly’s book on Aceedeecee formula. ''Hean had recognized the name Dr. Kelly, but had forgotten where he learned it. He took the book, and flipped through the pages. ''PAGE 1 PROLOGUE TO THE PEOPLE IN MY WORLD, I PROUDLY PRESENT THE ANSWER TO OUR FUTURE. ALL THESE MONTHS, I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR A WAY TO CHANGE EVERYONE’S PERSPECTIVE ON HOW LIFE IS TODAY. BUT NOW, I HAVE FOUND OUT THE ANSWER. I HAVE FOUND OUT HOW TO CHANGE THE MATTER OF LIFE ITSELF! WITH THE BRINE CUP, POUR A LITTLE…. Hean found this book very interesting. He skipped onto the last paragraph of the page. THE ANSWER TO THE FUTURE IS IN YOUR HANDS. TO DR. NORMAN, DR. LANEY, DR. ROSAN, AND DR. CALLIEND. At the end of the sentence, it showed a photo of a group of scientists, (who must’ve been the scientists who matched the names above) On the top of the photo it showed the Ristek incorporated logo. Hean had no idea what Ristek was, to start. He put the book down on the steel drawer next to him, and inspected the Cupboard on top of the bookshelf. He pulled open one slide, and found a necklace with silver beads and a tag that had boldly entitled: RISTEK INCORPORATED. '' ''“IT COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE, YOU KNOW.” Hean took the necklace out, and looked at page 1 of Dr. Kelly’s book on Acceedeecee formula ''once more. The page showed the Ristek logo on it. A thought came to him that instant that all these equations, this Ristek Company, and the trashed office had to do with something very important. “Keoff…come quick. I think I found something.” Hean said, holding the book in his hands, while reading the chalk board again. Kanker's Whereabouts A White Terrier sat on the porch of a blue and white house. The house was quite small, and its basement was completely underground. Inside the house, the T.V was on. It was the ''nightly news, the new broadcast series they did every Friday night. 2 hours passed by, and not a single noise was heard. But just moments ago, the owner of the house Mr. Whitney had been stabbed. His eyes were still open, as blood leaked out of his mouth dripping on his shirt. A silhouette of a man was in the leather brown chair, 5 feet away from the T.V. The chair turned to the light, revealing the figure to be none other than the villainous Kanker himself. Kanker took the king sized Mt. Dew bottle next to him, and chugged down half of the soda. He threw the bottle at the wall, and spit the liquid out all on Mr. Whitney. “Disgusting! I hate liquorish!” He cleaned his mouth with his sleeve then wiped it on Whitney. “Ah, people like these…they make the best towels.” Kanker chuckled, and for a moment he rubbed his chin as if there was something he forgot. Seconds later, his eyes brightened up and he snapped his fingers with memory. “Mr. Whitney, mind giving that deed to me, while I’m renting the house for a bit? Oh, right. I don’t want to disturb you while you’re sleeping….I’ll just take it from you myself.” Kanker bent down and grabbed the house deed out of the owner’s pocket. “I’m glad you see things my way, Michael Whitney.” Kanker laughed, as he turned the chair over to the T.V and began to flick through the channels. The T.V flashed through all the different selections. In just a minute’s worth, it stopped on a special news report on channel 180. The T.V showed two reporters, talking about something suspenseful- and huge. “Thank you, Bradley, for that exciting weather forecast. In the meantime, we have come to talk about several explosions all throughout St. Louis. Police are trying to recover what had happened, but their only evidence so far is these spiraling clouds that have shown up. Other reports say these clouds have showed up in several different countries, over the past six hours.” The first reporter stated. As Kanker inspected those clouds more and more, he remembered something. Something that changed his life long ago. “Those clouds….I’VE SEEN THOSE CLOUDS!” “We do not know how they were created, but here’s someone that might do.” The second reporter concluded. The screen flashed over to a man in the exact streets of Highwood, standing right in front of a huge tower. The man appeared to be a scientist, with a white lab coat and green goggles. He had blonde hair, deep blue eyes, green gloves and big brown boots. “Thank you, Ms. Garter. As these reports go forth, Ristek Incorporated tries to investigate what is causing these unfamiliar shapes in the sky. People say that we might be causing this stress, but to conclude from what the leaders of the company have been saying, Dr. Kelly and Dr. Norman, we do not have anything to do with these signs. The explosions that have recently been sited have no connection to any part of the Ristek Company. Our study experts Dr. Mane and Dr. Ignire have been investigating the form of the clouds. They say these might be signs of aliens trying to contact us. We are trying our hardest to look into that. Our development project, #0023469, the winter storm Jacques, is going under trial to see if it has anything to do with the sightings. And that further wraps up our data so far. Thank you.” Another flashback popped into Kanker’s head, one with huge starships coming into Earth. He remembered standing on the mountains, seeing how close they were to land. Kanker fumed at the thought of it happening again, and decided to investigate the Industry himself. He wrote down the names Dr. Norman and Dr. Kelly on a slip of paper, and folded it into his shirt pocket. “THOSE BRATS BETTER NOT SET WORLD DOMINATION. Because…..I WANTED TO DO THAT!” Kanker said as he turned the T.V off and grabbed on his hat. He grabbed his grey sweat jacket, and grabbed his rifle as well. “See you later, Whitney! I’m going out for a night on the town!” He chuckled, as he slammed the door. All that was left of him was his calling card. Security Calls Back in Los Angelos, Hean and Keoff were finishing up their investigation at Gordon’s house. “So…I’m guessing what you found wasn’t dessert…” Keoff said, as he threw away the leftovers of his pasta. “No, Keoff. I found several different things that relate to a business company, I’m guessing called Ristek Industries. And whatever that business company was, it had something to do with Alan Gordon. The problem is we have to find out what.” Hean suggested. Keoff looked inside the trash, and noticed a ''Good Fudge ''tag, a tag of a candy shop that used to sell one of Los Angelo’s best chocolate in town. “Man, fudge sounds so good right now.” Keoff mumbled. Hean frowned, “Can you at least stop talking about food for longer than three seconds? We have to search for more Gordon- related things! Not Good Fudge tags!” “Sorry…” Hean put his back against the wall, and sighed. “I wish Waroline were here right now…she would know how to find out whom those Ristek guys are.” As Hean decided to pack up the items in his backpack that he had found in Gordon’s office, a knock was heard from the front door. “Keoff, would you please tell the demolition guys to hold it for an hour? I don’t want a broken back.” Hean said, as he put the tag away in the bag’s front pocket. Keoff walked over to the front door, and turned the knob. The door swung open, and in came the S.W.A.T team. The general leader shouted, “YOU ARE SURROUNDED, HEAN 10! STEP AWAY FROM THE GOVERNMENT PROPERTY…” Keoff stepped in front of the leader. “So this is Government property? What if I said Gordon was my next door neighbor?” “NO TIME FOR JOKES, KID. SCADADDLE BEFORE YOU BECOME F.B.I’S MOST WANTED.” The sergeant shouted. “For starters, I like the attention. Two, this isn’t a joke.” Keoff stated, as he duplicated himself into three and started defending Hean. Hean’s eyes widened, as Hean zipped up his backpack, “Seriously?! How did they know I’m here?!” Hean looked up to the ceiling and noticed a camera. He ran out the door, and went into the kitchen and had his back against the wall. He rolled up his sleeve, and activated his powerful watch, the Forevtrix. He scrolled through the list of aliens. “Scorcher, Party- Animal, Super-Human, Super-Shark, Flash drive…BLINDEYE!” Hean slapped his watch, and became a tall, white alien with one huge eye on his chest. He ran out of the kitchen, and shot a net at one of the soldiers. A red beam shot out of the soldier’s eyes. Immediately after, a huge brown eye appeared on Hean’s leg which appeared to be the soldier’s. The soldier walked into the ceiling, and hit his head. The general spotted Hean, and yelled: “THERE HE IS! SHOOT!!” The soldiers ran with their rifles, shooting Hean the best they could. Hean jumped around, dodging bullets. “IT’S ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL SOMEONE LOSES AN EYE….AND THAT MEANS YOU!” Hean shouted. Hean shot another grey net at the sergeant. The sergeant’s green eye appeared right on his shoulder. “Thanks for the second sight!” Hean joked. Hean tackled the sergeant and blinked an acid tear drop right out of the eye on his chest. The drop exploded on the sergeant, knocking him out cold on the ground. Seconds later, the door and the left wall fell apart. “So much for remains…” Keoff mumbled. Keoff duplicated into six, then into twelve. The group ran for the soldiers and started fighting them with their own fists. The original Keoff had been caught by the general. The general picked Keoff up by the neck, and started to choke him. “Puny child…you dare stand in the way of the force? We are the cops. We are justice. We are-“ Hean kicked the general onto the ground, “Unconcious.” The four Keoff’s grouped into a pile, and threw themselves on the last three men. The clones piled back into Keoff’s body, becoming one. “Are we done here?” Keoff asked. A wrecking ball swung into the house from one of the S.W.A.T team’s helicopters. “Nope…we are NEVER done.” Hean replied. Hean slapped the symbol on his chest, and transformed into a tall, muscular purple alien called Super-Human. He jumped up into the sky, crashing through the ceiling and attached to the wrecking ball. He grabbed onto the chain, and swung it in numerous circles. The pilot screamed, not knowing what was causing the copter to malfunction. The copter’s blades slowed down, with one falling off. Hean caught the blade, and stuck it in the front window. The pilot could not see, so the helicopter drove into the ground. Five police vans drove up the hill, and started shooting pistols at Hean and Keoff. Keoff made a line of clones, blocking the van. The van drove into the line. Keoff slammed backward onto the pavement, knocking out cold. Hean took notice of what had happened, and clapped his two hands together. It caused a wind of fury to blow through the vans, piling them on top of each other. The pilot of the crashed helicopter crawled out, but Hean put his foot on his back and stopped him. “If you guys ever make out of this alive, tell your little government buddies to back away and never come back. If they do- I’ll be there…waiting for them.” Hean picked up Keoff, and sat him up straight. He shook him three times. “Keoff, wake up! We did it. We stopped them…and we got the clues we needed.” Hean told Keoff. Keoff blinked seven times, and mumbled, “Wow…security these days…intense…” Hean laughed, but then suddenly stopped. He noticed all around him, the house was on fire, and vehicles of all sorts were destroyed. He also heard lots of people groaning. “Oh no…my mom’s so going to ground me for a MONTH!” Hean yelled. Keoff stood up, and wiped the dirt off his jeans. “Hey…if I don’t return home by my curfew, my dad takes away my phone and my internet accessibility for a whole year.” After a half an hour, Hean’s mom showed up raging about her work meeting in her mini- van. “Oh no…here goes my weekly allowance…” Hean said. “At least we found what we were looking for.” Keoff mumbled. Hean and Keoff walked to the car, picked up their bags and got in. “Hey mom…” Hean started to say. “Not right now, Hean. I’m too ticked off about work to think about anything.” Linda replied, angrily. “Was it Bill again?” Hean asked. Linda shook her head. They drove away, with Linda totally unaware of the F.B.I incident. Hean sighed in relief, and couldn’t wait to return home to do a search on Ristek. Suprise Guest It was eight o’clock at night for Ristek Industries. It was a quite busy evening, with meetings and experiments. Everyone was occupied until one man came storming through the automatic doors- Kanker. “GOOD EVENING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…I AM….TONIGHT’S ENTERTAINMENT.” Kanker shouted. No one listened. They all kept walking along, as if there was some stranger having a spasm attack. “No one listening, huh?” Kanker asked himself. Kanker grabbed his rifle, and shot through the roof. Everyone took notice and screamed. “So I now have your attention?” Kanker yelled, once more. The security pushed Kanker to the side, and said, “Look buddy…just grab whatever you want and go. We don’t take thugs here.” Kanker hit him in the chest, and grabbed him by the neck. He threw him on the ground, put his foot on his stomach and stated, “You know…you remind me of my father. I HATED my father.” He kicked his face, and shot the tile right next to his chest. “Oops. Looks like I missed.” Kanker chuckled. “To get back to the topic, I only have one question. Where are Dr. Norman and Dr. Kelly?” Kanker shouted. Kanker went to the front desk, and seconds later the ladies there backed away and screamed, running up the escalator. He shot the escalator, and walked away. He climbed up the stairs, while hundreds of people scrambled away, hoping to not be killed. “You know, I need better respect. You know you ALWAYS have to be a good audience.” Kanker said, throwing a guy off the second floor. He was about to shoot again, when he noticed Dr. Kelly and Dr. Norman running for the elevator. “Now let’s have a little look on this shall we?” Kanker screamed, as he ran through the crowd pushing everyone aside. He carved a hole through the escalator door and opened it up. He came in and threw the two scientists both to the ground. “Now…let’s have a little talk. I’ve been hearing about your latest plans…what was it, to make it snow? You two aren’t scientists. You’re little kids who never grew up.” Kanker wiped his mouth and spat on the ground. “STOP THIS PLAN AT ONCE, BOYS. THIS WILL END THE WORLD, AND YOU BOTH KNOW IT!” Dr. Norman laughed, “Yeah. Sure. Take scientific advice from a teen with a rifle who never went to college.” Kanker shot him right in the head. “Anyone else think I’m messing around? Didn’t think so.” Kanker said. Dr. Norman gasped for air, stating, “The Regulator machine can’t be stopped. It’s a indestructible source that will go off tonight…whatever purpose we don’t know about, we hadn’t known about it soon enough to stop the machine…it will begin to snow in one hour…once set, we don’t know what will happen.” “AN ARMY WILL COME, YOU FOOL! AN ARMY SO POWERFUL, IT WILL PUT OUR WORLD IN A MINISCULE ICE CUBE, SO A T’OKUSTAR COULD PUT IT IN A NICE GLASS OF WATER! THIS IS THE END OF HUMANITY!” Kanker shouted. Kanker began to rage. He took notice of Dr. Kelly in the corner, and screamed. He tackled him to the ground. Outside of the elevator, lots of screaming was then heard. The Army Assembles With one hour passed by, the spiral clouds started spinning at light speed, as snow began to fall on the ground. From outside of Earth, an alien in a huge grey and black starship in the middle of space took notice of all seven continents on Earth beginning to become snow white. As if it was a signal of some sort, the blue alien made out of ice yelled out for the pilot, “WE ARE READY TO BEGIN! SEND THE SIGNALS! WE BEGIN OUR INVASION! LORD ZARMOS HAS CONTACTED US!” The pilot pressed a sentence of buttons, and contacted the other ships. Back at Earth, a hooded man walked through the streets of Highwood, with his hands out to feel the snow. He lifted his hood, to reveal his ice filled face, which belonged to a man named Zarmos. He had two black marks under his eyes, a complete blue face, and dozens of ice shards for hair. He looked up into the sky, and noticed several dots looking more and more like alien ships. “YES, MY ARMY! COME TO ME! WE WILL BEGIN OUR DOMINATION AGAINST MAN-KIND IT’SELF!” Zarmos shouted, with his chest to the sky. The ships were now at full speed, closing in towards the city. The people in the buildings of the city screamed, running out of the way. Linda, Hean and Keoff just returned to Highwood when they stopped and noticed the ships. “No…way…” Keoff mumbled. The ships rammed into the buildings, leaving gigantic marks all across the ground. Zarmos laughed continuously, as Kanker stopped fighting in the elevator to say, “…No…the end of the world….has begun!” TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Hean *Keoff *Kanker *Linda *Waroline (mentioned) *Zarmos *Dr. Norman *Dr. Kelly Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes in Hean 10 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres